SPARTAN-II Program (Earth-4343)
The SPARTAN-II Program is the third iteration of the SPARTAN supersoldier programs under the new N7 branch, which, like the original PARAGON Project, utilizes consenting adult volunteers systematically selected from the other United Nations Space Command branches; Army, Navy, Air Force and Marine Corps, as opposed to the previous program which used kidnapped children as candidates. Recruits from the program are drawn from both career military veterans to promising young soldiers. History After the end of the twenty year Human-Covenant War, all but two SPARTAN-Is survived the catastophic conflict. Seeing how dangerous new treaths could be, such as new Insurrectionist factions, Covenant remnants, new mercenary and terrorist organizations, as well as the possible return of the Flood, the SPARTAN-II program was conceived by Lieutenant Commander Musa Bahram, a man who worked closely with Doctor Catherine Halsey, the creator of the SPARTAN-I Program. Despite his grudge toward Halsey, Musa recognized the crucial role of the SPARTANs in defending Humanity and the continued fame the supersoldiers gained during and in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War. The proposal was approved by Admiral Margaret Parangosky, Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence, and the new program was initiated under her orders. Parangosky initially planned to have Spectre head Colonel Caesar Ackerson heading the program, with SPARTAN-I program lead Doctor Catherine Halsey to be reassigned as Ackerson's subordinate. However, Ackerson was killed following the Battle of Mare Erythraeum during the Battle of Earth and Halsey was arrested after returning from Onyx, though ONI continued the program without the two, now being headed by Musa and Jun-239, a former SPARTAN-I Alpha Company and Blue Team member, as well as the only other surviving SPARTAN-I aside from Kelly-084. Musa and the UNSC realized that these new soldiers should be more numerous, as the SPARTAN-I Program was inperfect because of the only hundreds of soldiers in comparision to the new object of mass-producing thousands of enhanced super soldiers. Other important factor noted was the selection of the candidates. Instead of kidnapping and enhancing children for their use, promising soldiers and war veterans would be selected by them in order to become the SPARTAN-IIs. However, prior to the beggining of the SPARTAN-II structural conception, individuals withon ONI's Section Three approved the decision to begin a experimental test, in which, if succeeded, would render MJOLNIR armor absolote, making the supersoldiers pratically invincible. However, aof the ten volunteers, nine were rendered crippled, with only one, Milton Stone, surviving with no physical harm, but resurfaced with a degenerated and violent mind. The first phase of the SPARTAN-II Program consisted of 1045 members, and went active as of January 7, 2773. After the extreme success of the initial phase, a second phase was requisited by ONI and the UNSC, with Commander Musa and Jun-239 being able to secure funding for it's continuation. Phase Two was implemented in 2774, and counted with hundreds of new SPARTAN-IIs. Facilities and Organization Personnel Equipment Trivia *Source Category:Earth-4343 Category:UNSC Special Forces (Earth-4343) Category:SPARTAN Programs (Earth-4343) Category:SPARTAN-IIs of Earth-4343 Category:UNSC Projects (Earth-4343) Category:Created by Draft227